Te quiero por mis motivos propios
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Cuando quieres a alguien... ¿solo lo quieres? No, no es que lo quieras y punto, hay mil y un motivos por los que querer a una persona, eso es lo que yo valoro, valoro y amo a Shadow como nadie. Sencillamente, yo amo a Shadow The Hedgehog, por mis motivos, y solo por ellos. Y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.


**Te quiero por mis motivos propios**

**Personajes:** _Shadow The Hedgehog y Noah The Hedgehog_

**Género:**_ Romance_

**Sinopsis:**

_Cuando quieres a alguien... ¿solo lo quieres? No, no es que lo quieras y punto, hay mil y un motivos por los que querer a una persona, eso es lo que yo valoro, valoro y amo a Shadow como nadie. Sencillamente, yo amo a Shadow The Hedgehog, por mis motivos, y solo por ellos. Y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer._

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Siempre que me veían por la calle sola, recibía gran cantidad de adulaciones, muchos me regalaban rosas, algunos me daban productos gratis de sus tiendas o algo que ellos habían comprado, a veces me paraban a preguntarme sobre mis investigaciones, también sobre mis libros y sobre mis desfiles, sé que muchos me admiran y que me consideran preciosa, al menos eso es lo que repiten una y otra vez…

A veces me parece molesto y cuando no tengo el día para eso, camino al lado de Shadow. Eso hace que todos cambien su opinión ligeramente y se lo piensen dos veces antes de acercarse, la mirada voraz de Shadow es capaz de parar un tranvía de fans que viene hacia a mí. Cuando lo ven… mi mente se retuerce ¿qué es lo que ellos ven cuando miran a Shadow?

Sentada en la silla del escritorio de mi laboratorio, comienzo a golpear la hoja de papel con el bolígrafo con movimientos continuos mientras miro a un punto clave que realmente, no es nada, solo una pared estructurada hace años, que yo y Shadow arreglamos, muchos cuando lo miran ven a alguien extraño y simplemente no entiendo porque. Me paro en mi sitio y reviso la foto que tengo en el escritorio, yo abrazando a Shadow mientras este tiene los brazos cruzados y su rostro emo de siempre, suspiro hondo y pienso realmente.

¿Qué es lo que ven cuando ponen sus ojos en él? Recuerdo que Teo siempre me perseguía por ahí preguntándome porqué estaba enamorada de Shadow si era un ser tan frío y amargo. Yo simplemente le sonreí acariciando su cabeza y diciéndole que lo quería.

Pero… ¿yo alguna vez le había dicho a Shadow motivos de porque lo quería tanto? Nunca había estado justificando mi amor por él, y últimamente él estaba extraño. Últimamente se pasaba las horas en casa de Rouge, claro que yo confió en ellos, y más si Knuckles está encima de ellos. Sonreí imaginando a Knuckles con un ojo puesto en ellos mientras hablan, seguro que eso irrita a Shadow hasta el punto de gritarle y tratar de pelear contra él.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras pensaba todos los motivos que me llevaron a enamorarme de Shadow. Y cuando me di cuenta, el sonido del reloj anunciando las doce inundo la habitación dejándome un sobresalto en el cuerpo que haría reír a muchos. Shadow se hallaba parado en la puerta de mi laboratorio con los brazos cruzados y su cara seria.

-¿Qué hacías?- dos palabras, tan serio como siempre.

-uh… te lo comentaré en la cena, ¿bien?- el me miro y asintió convencido mientras me mostraba comida italiana, mi favorita, le sonreí y me lancé a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa, el solo me dio una ladeada sonrisa a penas notable y froto mi cabeza revolviendo mi flequillo y entonces me sentí en calma.

Nos sentamos en la mesa tras poner los cubiertos y platos, Shadow sirvió mis espaguetis a la boloñesa, y puso las porciones de pizza en la mesa, mientras a él se había traído una lasaña que olía deliciosamente bien. Sirvió una cerveza para él y una coca cola refrescante para mí, mientras yo me dirigía a abrir las cortinas y las ventanas, cuando volvía de camino, cogí el cenicero y las cajetillas con nuestros mecheros.

-¿Necesitamos algo más?

Solo negó con la cabeza y cogió su tenedor. –Buen provecho- me dijo mientras introducía el bocado en su boca, esa que me encantaba. Asentí feliz y comí yo también, cuando estábamos comenzando a acabar nuestros platos de pasta, miré a Shadow y me decidí.

-Oye… ¿recuerdas lo del laboratorio, no?

El asintió -¿Qué estabas pensando?-

-En ti, bueno, no sé cómo se me vino a la cabeza, ni siquiera yo misma lo entiendo- me ruborice un poco, o al menos eso creo, mis mejillas se sentían un poco calientes, le mire con una sonrisa y continué. –Hace tiempo, Teo me dijo que porque estaba contigo, en ese entonces solo fui capaz a decirle que porque te quería, pero no estoy aquí sentada por ese mísero motivo. Bueno, te amo, eso ya lo sabes, pero, ese te amo, ¿qué expresa realmente? Ese te amo se empezó a sentir por diversos motivos, esos son por los que estoy contigo.

Shadow me miraba aun serio, y simplemente seguí hablando, él no es que fuera muy expresivo, pero esa parte me encantaba, averiguar que podía estar pensando, probar suerte y que finalmente el me dijera haciéndose el duro.

-Me gustas por esos ojos rojos que no expresan nada, pero que brillan en la oscuridad guiándome entre la nada… Me gustan esos mechones de cabello blancos en tu pecho, son tan suaves y al recostarte encima de ellos, se siente como una nube, me gusta tu boca, sabe bien y realmente sabe hablar cuándo debe, me gusta que seas inteligente y que seas capaz de seguirme el ritmo en mis experimentos científicos, me enamoré de ti porque cuando te molestabas estabas guapísimo y simplemente te dejabas torturar por mí y caías aposta en mis bromas- sonreí mientras mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Me sentía sentimental –Me gustas cuando te enfadas y aun así dejas que te abrace, cuando llamas Faker a Sonic, cuando peleabas contra mí y me decías que era inferior me volvía loca de rabia pero luego sonreías y quizás, solo quizás, me plantease la probabilidad de que mereciese la pena. Me encanta dormir a tu lado, espantas mis pesadillas y me defiendes de los malvados que buscan destrozar mis sueños, me encanta que seas callado y no me saques nervios en el laboratorio, que cuando te llame vengas corriendo y lo mejor, me encanta simplemente besarte, que me hagas el amor cuando lo necesite, que sepas escuchar y aunque no te importe, sepas como hacerme sentir bien y sacrifiques tus planes y deseos. Me gusta que duermas en mis brazos, pareces tan tierno y vulnerable, pero luego… eres todo un temerario, capaz de robarme el corazón una y otra vez, ese que cuando enfermo me trae el desayuno a la cama, quien me da un beso por las mañanas aunque me esté echando la siesta, el que se acuerda de nuestro aniversario mientras yo estoy fantaseando con los motivos por los que lo amo, ese que siempre está ahí día sí día también, el que escucha mis sollozos, el que me cuida cuando estoy sola, el que aguanta que Darkky le tiré cosas, me gustas por ser tú el único que derritió mi corazón y el muro que construí ante el mundo… Shadow, te amo…

Solo suspiró hondo y prendió un cigarro.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, no quería que dijese nada, no hace falta, el simple hecho de que el no haya olvidado que hoy hacemos tres años, hace que merezca la pena seguir con esto.

-No soy bueno con palabras- dijo mientras soltaba el humo. Ya sabía eso, solo le reste importancia con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

-Oh bueno, no te preocupes, yo eso lo sé.

-Impaciente…- mascullo mientras se colocaba a su lado y acariciaba su cara.

-También te amo, por estúpida e incordiante, porque entiendes bien mis sentimientos, es solo porque eres tú. Si no eres tú, no es nadie.

Entonces las cataratas se destilaron por mis ojos mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo, quedándome entre sus brazos. Este es mi lugar y esos son los motivos por los que le quiero. ¿Hace falta que lo diga o simplemente debo quedarme aquí sentada entre sus brazos? No importa, este es mi sitio, te seguiré a donde haga falta.

* * *

**¿Me merezco algún review?**

**Pues... feliz aniversario Shadow humano, interpretalo como tu sabes, feliz medio año juntos, I love U**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Y que te guste a ti bb! **

**¡Arigato!**


End file.
